ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The First Dinosaurs
(Morning. A carnivore pack has wondered into a Lexovisaurus herd. The predators include Proceratosaurus and Megalosaurus. They scan the stegosaur herd for any weak members.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''The next day, the pack of Jurassic predators turn up, looking for food. They are after their favourite food: Lexovisaurus. ''(Willow, Lamar, Intho, Bryal and Brhea see the fight from a safe distance. The Megalosaurus and Proceratosaurus charge into the Lexovisaurus herd, which causes them to stampede in different directions. The Rhamphorhynchuses take flight.) * Lamar: They're charging into the Lexovisaurus, right in the midst of the herd there. * Intho: And what the predators will do is find the weakest. * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''A fully grown Lexovisaurus is far from defenceless. Their thagomizers can puncture a leg bone. ''(The Proceratosaurus and Megalosaurus roar and screech at 2 of the Lexovisaurs. The others stampede past Brhea and Lamar, who dodge them.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''But the younger Lexovisaurus know better than to stand their ground. * '''Lamar:' That feels like being hit by a train, Brhea. (A young Lexovisaurus is running behind the tails of the other adults.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''A baby Lexovisaurus is running the wrong way. ''(Another dinosaur attacks it. It's an Acrocanthosaurus, a Cretaceous intruder turned Alpha by Dr Z.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''The more it struggles, the more trouble it's in as the Cretaceous intruder's serrated teeth sink deeper and deeper. But help is at hand. ''(Another adult Lexovisaurus runs towards and rams its tail into the Acrocanthosaurus. The fiery intruder releases the Lexovisaurus juvenile, who escapes.) * Willow: There's a Lexovisaurus there, fighting back this intruder. The tail's gone right into the upper thigh. (The Alpha Acrocanthosaurus gets blocked by the Lexovisaurus adult, who is protected by its spikes. The Megalosaurus roars at him. The Proceratosaurus runs past him.) * Bryal: And the Megalosaurus just roars at him. I mean, he's really fierce. * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''So much for the attack, but now the injured intruder has to make its own kill and it looks like he has spotted its next victims: 2 youngsters and 2 adults. ''(The Alpha Acrocanthosaurus moves closer on the four dinosaurs.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''For Willow, it's the chance she's been waiting for. She sets up the time portal. ''(Willow sets up the portal while the four warriors picks up flags and waves them at the juvenile Lexovisaurus and Megalosaurus, plus the adult Proceratosaurus and Rhamphorhynchus.) * Intho: Maybe, we can get four dinosaur species for the price of one. * Lamar: If we can move the Lexovisaurus through the time portal, ...come on... and then maybe the Megalosaurus will follow. * Brhea: Come on. (Sure enough, the four dinosaurs in front of the warriors run into the portal, leaving the Alpha Acrocanthosaurus behind, which the intruder roars angrily as the portal disappears. At The Tower of London, four Alpha Gang cages were set ready to take the dinosaurs to their locations. Giles watches from inside as a portal opens to reveal four dinosaurs coming out of it along with the four warriors and Willow.) * Rupert Giles: That's certainly not a Metriacanthosaur. * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''But weighing in at 300 kilograms, this young male Megalosaurus and his friends are a great start. It's not long before news spreads that Britain's first dinosaur has arrived. The park's vet, Halei, heads over to take a look for herself. * '''Halei:' It's a Megalosaurus! He's done it! Our first dinosaurs, look at them! They're magnificent! (The four helicopters with the four Alpha Gang crates carry the Lexovisaurus and the other three dinosaurs to separate locations around Britain. Adluk watches them.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''Park keeper Adluk is keen to move the newcomers into separate enclosures as soon as possible. Although they were unexpected arrivals, Eljam thinks they've got the perfect place to put the Megalosaurus. ''(In Hyde Park, Eljam is holding a map of London.) * Eljam: Megalosaurus, our first dinosaur and we need a good place to keep him. I'm gonna call him Manny. That's a good name, but he needs meat to browse on. Adluk and I have looked over there: too much grass. So, Adluk's found the perfect spot: down here in Oxford. (marks an X on Oxford with a pen) And that's where his enclosure is going to be and I think they're just about to unload him. (Outside the Sorcerer's Magic School, a vehicle in which Hadan is driving comes into the scene in which three planks are set as a ramp for the dinosaur to come out of the truck. Hadan gets out of it.) * Hadan: Hiya. * Xander: Hawkeye, it's good to see you. * Hadan: I'm thrilled. * Xander: Short notice, but forgive you, because our new visitor is magnificent. * Hadan: How's the enclosure? * Xander: Well, it's a makeshift, but it will do for the time-being. * Hadan: Yeah. It is good, for God's sake. I've given him a name as well: Lex the Lexovisaurus. * Xander: Lex is a good name. Alright! Let him out! Here he comes. Here he comes. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. (The Lexovisaurus comes out of the truck into the Sorcerer's Magic School.) * Xander: Look at that! * Hadan: Well done, Xander. That was great, * Xander: Alright, lads. Come on. Get the trucks away. (The workers remove the planks and drive the truck away.) * Hadan: Really pleased with this habitat for the Lexovisaurus. Grass is no good. It hadn't evolved when they're around and the Lexovisaurus is not like a cow. It doesn't graze. What it does is that it browses on it like a black rhinoceros. It eats low shrubs and trees. There's plenty of those for Lex and it's got a beak, it could snap off branches as thick as my arm, so this is gonna be great for him to thrive. (Hadan gets into the truck and drives away, leaving Lex behind to feed.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''For Lex to grow to 2200 pounds, he'll have to spend most of his life eating. ''(Meanwhile, Willow, Lamar, Intho, Brhea, Hadan and Bryal are driving into the time portal at the National Park.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''The enclosure will have to be finished soon, because our six warriors and Willow are on their way back to where they left off: 160 million years ago and this time, they've promised to return with a Metriacanthosaurus. ''(The six heroes drive through the portal and appear next to the Alpha Gang base in Jurassic Britain at daytime. The warriors get out of the car and find a good camping spot, leaving Willow behind.) * Willow: Alpha Dinosaurs? How hard can that be? (Willow puts on her invisibility cloak and enters the Alpha Gang's base via ladder. She heads inside the base and makes her way through door after door. Inside the secret room, she finds some jars each containing pills for certain purposes. The Alpha Gang weren't inside, so she quietly opens an underwater breathing jar, a jar with a gymnast's symbol and a martial arts jar and takes two pills from each before escaping back out safely.) * Willow: Good. Now I can use them as my own. (Willow picks up some swimming goggles and is now heading back to camp, but she is watched by Ed, who is watching from nearby. She eats the pills and drinks a bottle of water to swallow them, but after that, she steps on a twig, which cracks.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) Willow made a fatal mistake. Her fate is now in question. (Willow runs, but Ed chases her, but it is slower than her. She runs through the trees and the long grass, even past the warrior camp. Ed begins to lose energy fast, but Willow doesn't stop. She keeps running for miles and miles. Suddenly, just as she is about to escape, she stops herself as she is now on a cliff and heading for the edge overlooking the ocean. She brakes herself. She checks her gizmo. Ed is already taking a breath, but is now coming for her. The cliff-hanger text appears.) * Lamar: (narrating offscreen) Could this mean curtains?? Will the Alpha Gang wrestler send Willow Rosenberg into a watery world?? Is this the end of her second dinosaur adventure?? Can she avert disaster?? Answers tomorrow - same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! (The screen fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"